prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
SmPC34
is the 34th episode of Smile Pretty Cure!, and also the 423rd episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis For the upcoming Culture Festival, Miyuki wants to do a fashion show inspired by her picture books. But a classmate, Toyashima refuses to get involved; leaving the girls to try to reach out to him and figure out why. Summary As Reika announces that a fashion concert was the chosen idea for the upcoming culture festival Miyuki expresses delight. They are startled when classmate, Toyashima storms by them and leaves with confused and saddened with his behavior and disliking of the idea. Meanwhile, Majorina is observing a book while trying to think of how to defeat Pretty Cure. She believes she finds something and takes off. Still in poor moods the girls try to determine why Toyashima would instantly dismiss the idea while they make their way home. Miyuki refuses to let one person ruin the fun for the rest of them, although she does wish that she could show him how amazing it could be and gives herself this task of making him reconsider. The following day in class, the girls observe the book Yayoi brought in about Fashion Shows. They determine the various steps they will need to do, starting with decorations and preparing the stage before they figure out their outfits. Miyuki gets an idea to dress everyone up as various stories and they set themselves into groups; which once again causes Toyashima to dismissively try to leave. Miyuki refuses but he manages to take off, but she gives chase to try to get an answer from him to ask why he won't even consider joining. Toyashima stops her and points out his desire to be in a band. The next morning the girls eat while Miyuki updates everyone about what he had told her. In class Toyoshima was going to leave but the group stops him to try to request he helps- only for him to refuse again and take off. This angers them and they get to work, with Nao sewing as everyone curiously observes her, wondering how she can do this. As this is going on, Yayoi cuts the material being measured by Reika. Akane suddenly gets an idea and dons a piggy nose. She heads outside to find the male on the roof and she approaches, along with Yayoi and Miyuki, also wearing them. He claims stories to be boring again, and this angers Akane. She attempts to chase him when he runs but the others stop her. Reika and Yayoi also try, with Reika failing to convince him with logic and Yayoi failing to get him to wear the Peter Pan hat they made. By now the girls have finished with their clothing and are worn out when Toyashima suddenly walks into the room to see them. He quickly leaves and Miyuki refuses chasing after him until she loses sight of her classmate. She sees him playing guitar a bit later, and he comments to himself that he would like to join but he isn't sure of how to go about it. Before Miyuki can intervene, Majorina appears and summons an Akanbe out of Toyoshima's guitar. The girls transform and try to fight it, but with its terrible music they struggle to focus. Candy wasn't affected by it however, and she summons a banana out of the banana decor and threw it at the Akanbe. The Akanbe fell down, giving the girls a chance to use Royal Rainbow Burst and they defeat the akanbe. Everything got back to normal and Toyoshima finally accepted to join in, making everyone happy as they work to finish everything. They begin to invite other people to come and she finds a way to help Toyashima by making the event a concert. Miyuki is not only happy - but she's major excited for the event to come. When the concert eventually starts, Toyashima and his band play; revealing his Peter Pan inspired attire. Everyone appears to dance and sing, enjoying their team with the girls coming out to reveal their story characters: Yayoi dressed as Red Riding Hood paired with a boy dressed as a wolf, while Akane was an Arabian Princess paired with an Arabian Prince. Nao came out dressed as Alice in Wonderland with a white rabbit, while Reika appears as Princess Kaguya. Miyuki then reveals herself as Cinderella and is very excited. But she calms down enough to focus while observing Toyashima to see him wink as the girls cheer for her. She dances until the concert finishes, announcing that she is ultra happy. Major Events *The group switch back to their Winter uniforms. Characters Cures *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty Mascots *Candy Villains *Majorina *Hyper Akanbe Secondary Characters *Nanairogaoka Class 2-2 Trivia *This episode is similar to episode 36 of Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, where during the school festival the main Cures hold the fashion show with music bands and features the insert song of the season during that event. *This episode was omitted in the English dub Glitter Force. *Let's Laugh, Just Laugh And Laugh♪ is played as an insert song during the fashion show. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Smile Pretty Cure! episodes